The present invention relates to a table-top grinder power transmission mechanism which reciprocates a grinding wheel as it is turned to polish the surface of a workpiece.
In making things out of wood, each workpiece should be polished so as to provide a smooth and shiny surface. Various table-top grinders have been proposed for this purpose, and have appeared on the market. A normal table-top grinder generally comprises a grinding wheel driven by a motor to polish the surface of a workpiece. As the grinding wheel is fixed in place and driven to turn on its central axis, wooden chips may be adhered to the grinding surface of the grinding wheel as the grinding wheel is being turned to polish the surface of a wooden workpiece. If there is any wooden chips adhered to the grinding surface of the grinding wheel, the surface of the wooden workpiece being polished may be scraped and damaged.